Musical School High
by writersblock142
Summary: High school musical backwards? Hmmm this could be interesting.....
1. Trailer

**Musical school High **

**Ever wondered what HSM would be like if everything was backwards? Well let's take a look.**

**Trailer up!**

**Bold-A big booming voice**

_**Italic-explains what is shown on the screen**_

**Gabriella Montez, Dance superstar,**

**Captain of the step and Cheerleading team**

_**Gabriella Does a perfect **__**pirouette looks at her mom and smiles**_

"_**Gabby your meant to do a double pirouette there! You know this!" Shouts her mom**_

"_**I know mom sorry"**_

**Most popular girl at school**

_**Shows Gabriella walking down the hallway a group of girls following her and boys checking. **__**Gabriella and her best friend Taylor Mckessie talking about a new routine.**_

**Troy Bolton, Child wonder, Super Genius**

_**Show's Troy playing with **__**chemicals in a Lab alone.**_

**Never had that many friends**

_**Flashes of Troy in a lab, reading in his room and walking down a school corridor alone.**_

**The two meet**

_**Flashes the 2 singing Start of Something new**_

**And thanks to fate****, are re-united**

_**Gabriella and Troy are standing in the middle of a busy corridor**_

"_**Well my mom just got Transferred here to Albuquerque" Troy says smiling**_

**But some people try to get in their way**

"_**We have to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk" Ryan says to Sharpay watching Chad and Taylor talk.**_

**Will the two be able to break free from the status Quo?**

"_**Hey Gabs you wanna go and work on the new routine?" Taylor asks running up to Gabriella.**_

"_**Ow sorry Tay I said I would go and work on the song with Jason" She replies walking off.**_

"_**Hey Troy do you wanna work on those new Chemistry equations?" Chad asks looking exited**_

"_**I'm really sorry Chad but I'm meeting Gabriella and Jason to work on the song."**_

**And compete in the auditions**

_**Shows Troy, Gabriella and Jason in a music room. Jason playing Piano and Gabriella and Troy sitting by singing along to Breaking free.**_

**Or will their plan be put aside?**

"_**I get it Gabriella, some people aren't meant to do certain thing's"**_

_**Gabriella stares at Troy confused.**_

"_**And you and I are some of those people who aren't meant to sing together"**_

"_**But-" Gabriella begins**_

"_**Me either" Troy finishes and walks away.**_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"_**and X 2q – 4a!" He smiles**_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_**In her dance studio practising some complicated moves**_

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

"_**Really Gabriella? I didn't think Impossible was in your vocabulary!"**_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"_**G-G-GDRA-G**__**DRAY?"**_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

"_**Which is hard because she probably can't count that high" He says smirking at Taylor**_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

"_**We need you concentrating on the Dance off! Not show tunes and Trying to fit into your sparkly fish nets!"**_

_**Musical School High**_

_**Coming soon to a Computer screen near you!**_

What do you think? Review if you want me to continue! And if you are confused about any of the characters just message me. This will be really similiar to High school musical obviously but there will be some differences to lines and some part of the story :)

--Maddie/Writers Block142 X


	2. Start of something new

**Musical School High**

**Hey! The feed back from the trailer was really good! I was shocked! So here's the first chapter. Everyone will be in this story don't worry!**

White glistening snow slowly swayed it's self down onto the already covered ski

slopes of Albuquerque's snow lodge, the biggest ski resort in New Mexico. It was New

Years Eve and it was one of the coldest winters the City had ever seen. Most people at

the resort where relaxing and getting ready for the New Years party that was going to be

taking place that cold night. However in one of the closed of Practise room a petite

brunette was dancing along to some fast Hip hop music.

"That's it Gabriella! Keep your arms in tight!" Her mum pointed at her daughters toned

arms. Sofia Montez stood next to the walled mirrors watching her daughter critically.

Gabriella nodded at her mom's words and concentrated on her arms.

The music finally came to a stop and Gabriella ran to her water bottle, her throat

was so dry!

"Gabriella that was great! I hope to see that in the show!" Sofia said smiling down at her.

"Thanks mom!" Gabriella was shocked, her mom never complimented her! "And don't

worry you will defiantly see that in the show!"

"Ladies! Did we really come out here to do more dancing?!" Gabriella's farther walked

in and smiled at the two women in his family.

Gabriella and her mum glanced at each other.

"Yes" They replied in unison.

Marcus Montez **(A.N Cute right Marcus Montez lol)** smirked.

"Look it's New Years Eve! And Gabs I know this may sound strange but I actually want

to spend time with your mother!" He went over on kissed Sofia on the head.

Gabriella looked appalled.

"So you want to come to the party down stairs with us? Or you can go to the 'Young

Adults' one if you like?" Her mother asked and then went on to kiss her husbands cheeks.

"What with you two canoodleing **(A.N SP?)** all night?" Gabriella asked shielding her

eyes from her parents behaviour.

Her parents grinned.

"I think I would rather go to the young adults' party thanks" She grimaced.

Sofia just laughed. "Good! Now go shower, I have laid some nice clothes out for you."

Gabriella just nodded and walked out, and towards her suite.

Troy Bolton sat in his bedroom reading, and since he arrived at the lodge other

than snowboarding he had done little else. There was always so many other boys at the

slopes and he had always found it hard to fit in. You would have thought after moving

school's so many times he would have found it easy, but Troy is painfully shy.

"Troy sweetheart?" His mother called from the other room.

"Yer mom I'm in my room!" He shouted back.

"Hey Darling, are you getting ready for the party?" Lynne Bolton poked her head around

her teenagers door.

"Party?" Troy said without looking up from his book.

"The New Years Eve party!" Lynne squealed, a but to over exited.

Troy groaned.

"Mom! I have just got to this really interesting part of my book and-"

"No but's Bolton! You have been locked in this room all holiday! Now I brought you

here to enjoy yourself before you started your new school, and I want to see you having

fun!" She interrupted. Troy looked defeated.

"Fine!" he said annoyed, even more so when his mom came over and gave him a kiss on

the cheek.

Two Snow boarders stood on the small stage and sang along to the words on the

screen. All around them loads of under 18's where talking and laughing. Troy arrived and

headed straight for the nearby couches. _If mom wants me to enjoy myself then I will, just _

_not the way she thought I would_ he thought as he opened his book to the marked page.

Gabriella walked in and took in the room. Already she could tell this party was

going to be a total bore. She scanned the room. _No-one cute what-so-ever _she thought and

groaned. A tall well built boy walked past her and stopped.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked, looking Gabriella up and down. "Or do

you need me to walk past again?"

Gabriella panicked, she was used to guys hitting on her but she couldn't be

bothered tonight. She needed out of this, fast. Just then she spotted a boy around her age

sitting down reading. She smiled at the boy and pushed past him. Gabriella could still feel

the boys eyes on her and could tell he was following. The boy caught up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey you where pretty rude there missy-" He stopped when he saw Gabriella sit down

and kiss the reading boy on the cheek.

"Hey babe! I was looking for you!" She said in a sugar sweet tone.

Troy was surprised and confused. Who was this girl? He looked at her and saw that she

was looking at him pleadingly, and then looked up at a boy he had never seen who looked

puzzled. He then Understood.

"Um hey, pumpkin! I'm glad you found me!" He smiled back at her. He looked up at the

guy again. "Can I help you mate?" Troy asked.

"Errhh no, sorry to bother you." He replied and walked off.

Troy looked at the stranger next to him again. _Wow! She is gorgeous!_ He thought

taking her in. She wore and blue jumper with jeans, it was modest but really showed of

her curvy figure. Gabriella was doing to same. Except her eyes could not be taken away

from his. They where the most beautiful colour of ocean blue she had ever seen. When

she finally did drag her eyes away she was not disappointed. He wore a Navy striped

blazer with a blue shirt underneath that matched his eyes perfectly. Suddenly she noticed

they had both been silent for a while and searched for something to say.

"Look, Um thank you soooo much for helping me, I just really needed to get rid of that

guy and I saw you and…" she began mumbling away. Troy smiled

"Hey it's ok, he looked a bit of a creep any way" He grinned down at her. She smiled back.

He then Realised he still had his arm around the brunette and quickly removed it.

Troy's arm suddenly felt empty. There was an awkward pause.

"Who's gunna rock the house next?!" The Announcer called.

Who was now himself stood on the tiny stage. Just as Troy was about to say something to

fill the awkward gap He felt a bright light beaming down on him and Gabriella. People

began cheering and pushing them both onto the stage. Both tried to say no and get out of

it but before they knew it where in front of two mikes. A soft melody began to play.

_Well here it goes I guess. _He thought and began to sing.

_**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**_

Troy made his way to get of the stage expecting Gabriella not to sing. But he stopped as a quiet but lovely voice began to sing.

_**  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart **_

_**oooo  
To all the possibilities**_

_**  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

_**Start of something new**_

The song ended and applause was heard from everyone. However the cheers seemed to

be drowned out, as Troy and Gabriella stared into each others eyes.

"Troy" He introduced and stuck out his hand.

"Gabriella" She replied taking his hand and shaking it.

Both could've sworn they had felt sparks.

"So you have sung before?" Gabriella asked. They had both gotten hot chocolates

and were making their way to the massive balcony. People where still patting their back's

and congratulating them on their singing. To be honest Gabriella felt a bit overwhelmed.

" Me? No! I tried singing in Middle school choir alone and almost fainted! End of my

solo career."(**A.N Sorry but I thought I should butch that up a bit for Troy lol) **He

smiled at Gabriella. "What about you? You sound like you have done a lot of singing?"

"Ow yer, haven't you heard of me? I have sold millions of records!" She giggled

"Nah the biggest audience I have been in front of is my shower head, and I like to think I

was well received" Troy laughed and took a sip of hot chocolate.

Just then fire work's began to bang in the sky. All sorts of colours erupted and

casted a magical glow on the pair. Troy glanced at Gabriella she looked even more

stunning under this light. Gabriella suddenly jumped. People all around them where

counting down until midnight.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Cheers irrupted, and people began hugging and

kissing all around them. _Should I kiss her?_ Troy thought as awkwardness began creeping

itself back in again. He thought against it.

"I guess I should go and find my mom" Troy said to Gabriella as he started

making his way to the doors.

"Yer me to, I mean not your mom my mom, and dad" She paused and with all her

courage said "I'll call you! Can I have your number?"

"Ow sure yes!" Troy said taking out his phone and passing his phone to Gabriella

who typed in her number. He did the same to hers.

"Smile!" He said holding up his phone and taking a picture of Gabriella.

She blushed and did the same to him with her phone.

"So I guess I will be seeing you" He said and walked of.

"Just so you know I had more fun singing with you then I have this whole holiday-" She

began and looked around, Troy had disappeared. She looked down at the picture of Troy

on her cell. She smiled and blushed.

"Troy"

**What do ya think? First chapter woo! I need review****'s though! And I know that the story line has changed a bit but why would you want to read it exactly the same? if it was me I would be bored! And I was worried that Gabby was a bit out going but she is different in this story remember! She can't be shy or anything cause she is the most popular girl in school! Troy however is shy :) Dw I will be introducing everyone into the next chapter. I think anyway.**

**Remember to review. I need them!**

**--maddie/ writersblock142 X**


	3. And i'll be seeing you in detention?

**Hey I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I just want to thank you for the reviews they really make me smile each one of them! I want to say a big thank you to ****charm-your-way-out****Sarah590,**** and** **kimi1234 ****your long re-view's kept me smiling for ages! Enough of my rubbish on to the next chapter!**

**By the way! Because everything is backwards Miss Darbus is headmistress and Mr Matusi is the eccentric drama teacher :) tehe **

Group's of students where standing outside East High school. Catching up with their friends, commenting on other peoples new hairdos and moaning about being back at school for a new term. The biggest group, consisting of the Basketball team, cheerleaders and the step team waited anxiously fro a certain person to arrive. Just then a large bright yellow bus arrived at the bus stop and people began to get of.

"There she is!" Screamed Taylor Mckessie, she put away the lip gloss she was currently applying and ran over to her best friend. "Gab's you will never guess what happened to me this Christmas!" Taylor said grabbing Gaby's arm and leading her back over to the group of 'popular' people.

"Hey Taylor" Gabriella giggled "So what happened?"

"So you know I had to stay with my dad? Well he got this new neighbour and her son is a god! He was from somewhere exotic!" Taylor smiled jumping up and down like a little girl!"

"Tay that's great! Where was he from?"

"errhhh yer he did tell me" Taylor's face scrunched up in concentration "Belgium! Yes Belgium and he is staying for 6 months so I can see him for a whole year!"

Gabriella looked at her friend; she did really worry about her sometimes.

"Tay 6 months is half a year, 12 months is a year." Gabriella reminded her slowly.

"Ow whatever you know I'm failing math" She just shrugged and they began making their way in the large school, linking arms as they went.

A mass of students walked into the large main hall, Gabriella and Taylor leading the way. Coming in the opposite direction were two very blue and green people. Ryan and Sharpay Evans. Ryan was in the lead texting on his expensive cell phone. Sharpay was following in his wake her head down. Ryan through his arms open expecting the group of people to make way, which they did.

"Looks like the Ice King is back" A small voice came from behind Gabriella and Taylor.

"Kelise!" The two screamed and jumped onto the tiny Brunette.

"Hey girls! You can get of me! I know I'm your favorite person!" Kelise giggled as she hugged her best friends back.

"But you know Ryan probably did what he does every break" Gabriella said as she turned on the whole group behind her.

"What that?" Taylor asked.

"Shopping for hats!" She laughed and there was a chorus of 'oooo's' and giggles from the crowd. They groupe then separated making their way to their own lockers.

Just next to them was the 'Geek' group, who had heard the whole conversation.

"Popular's, there like lions in Africa" Chad moaned "How tribal"

Suddenly the warning bell rang and the group gasped and made their way to homeroom.

"I think your light will shine very brightly here Mr. Bolton." Miss Darbus said to the dark blonde haired teenager. Troy grimaced he did NOT want to be known as the freaky math boy again. That he would make sure of. He turned to his mother.

"Mom my stomach" He said holding his belly.

"It'll be ok dear, I made my company promise I can't be transferred again, that means you won't have to do this again until you graduate!" she smiled at him warmly "Now go, on you will be fine"

Troy made his way to the stairs, and to what he thought would be his doom.

"Well can you remember anything else?" Martha asked, she sat opposite Gabriella who was perched onto of her desk.

"No, all I can remember is this like pink Jelly" Gabriella replied

Just then she felt someone brush past and say softly excuse me. She tried to take a look at the person but her view was immediately blocked by Ryan Evans.

"Hi Gabriella" He grinned pushing Martha out of the way, and sitting in front of her.

"Hey" Gabriella smiled back trying to peer over him at the new boy who was currently rummaging in his bag. _Where do I know him from? _Gabriella thought.

"Good Mourning students!" Mr. Matusi cried. Everybody groaned and made their way back to their own seats.

Troy looked up, a rather squat man walked his dressed in a tie-dye over sized top and some rather old looking jeans, _Drama teacher _He thought _their always the same._

"I trust you had pleasant summers?" He asked not expecting a reply. "Good! Now I want you to check out the school boards for new activities! Miss Montez!" Gabriella jumped and stopped trying to catch a glimpse of the new boy and turned to her teacher "especially for our winter musical!"

Taylor tapped her friend on the back "you ok?" she mouthed. Gabriella nodded.

"The pairs and single auditions will be held in free period" Mr. Matusi continued.

Kelsie made a scoffing noise and Taylor giggled loudly.

"Miss Mckessie this is a place of learning not an ice skating arena" She said pointing to the red and white Pom-Pom that was sitting on Taylor's desk. "Also we have to the Scholastic Decathlon competition; Chem. club captain Chad Danfourth can answer all your questions about that." Chad raised his hand and waved around. Gabriella had however zoned out. She grabbed her Cell and searched for 'Troy' in her cell phone book. She found it and pressed the green button.

Troy jumped he could here his phone ringing in his bag, and jumped down to get it. Ryan looked confused, who was ringing? He looked behind at his sister who shook her head her cell was in her hand not making a sound.

"Ah the cell phone menace has returned! Ryan and Sharpay Cell phones and I will be seeing you in detention!" He moved on to Troy who was now looking at his screen wondering why Gabriella had rung him. "We have zero tolerance for cell phones at this school Mr. Bolton, so cell phone! I will be seeing you in detention and welcome to East High" He looked around and spotted Gabriella trying quickly to hide her Cell.

He came and stood directly in front of her looking down. Gabriella tried to play innocent and smiled sweetly up and her teacher.

"Cell phone Miss Montez and-"

"And I'll be seeing you in detention?" Gabriella finished for him.

"Exactly!" He cried and began to make his way back to his desk.

"Wait Mr. Matusi your Lord ship, you see Gabriella can't be in detention we have to practice for the cheer this afternoon and-"

"That's 15 minutes for you as well Miss McKessie, count them!"

" That will be tough for her as she probably can't count that high" Chad grinned at her.

"Chad Danfourth that's 15 minutes for you as well!" Chad opened his mouth. "Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over people way over!" He stood at the front of the class and sighed "Now any more questions, comments?"

Kelsie slowly raised her hand.

"Kelsie?" He barked.

"So how where your holidays Mr. Matusi?" She asked innocently.

Everyone groaned and shook their heads, just as the bell rang.

Gabriella stood waiting outside the class room. _Had it really been him?_

People walked past her, they smiled and said hey but Gabriella just concentrated on the door. Just then she spotted the dirty blonde colour of hair and caught up with Troy.

"I don't" she began

"believe it!"

"well me"

"either" she finished for him. "But how?"

"Well my mom just got transferred here to Albuquerque, I can't believe you live here! I looked for you at the lodge on New years day but-"

"I know we had to leave first thing!" she whispered.

"How come your whispering?" He asked giving her a strange look.

"What?" she said in a whisper again. "Ow right, well my friend now about the skiing thing I just haven't got round to telling them about the singing thing yet" she said again lowering her tone.

"Two much for them to handle?" He asked looking at her pityingly.

"Well um yes" She smiled "So wh-" She was cut of by Troy abruptly turning right into a different corridor.

"Any way, Welcome to East High! And now you have met Mr. Matusi I bet you can't wait to sign up for that!" She said referring to the notice board telling people to audition.

"Nah I don't think I will be signing up for anything at the moment, I just want to get to know the school, but with your voice If you auditioned I would definitely consider coming to the show" He added quietly blushing. Gabriella smiled, He was so cute!

"Ow yer sure! No that is completely impossible" She said, He was so easy to talk to!

"What impossible Gabriella? I wouldn't think that was even in your vocabulary!" Ryan said suddenly appearing from behind the notice board. He gave Troy a dirty look.

"So nice of you to show our new class mate around" He added giving Troy another fake smile.

He turned and wrote in big blue letters RYAN EVANS in fancy letters

"ow where you going to sign up to?" Gabriella and Troy franticly shook their heads." Me and my sister have starred in all the schools productions, there are a lot of supporting roles" He said mainly to Troy. "I'm sure we can find something for you"

"Oh no, I was just looking at the boards there is a lot going on at this school" He turned and smiled at Gabriella "I better find my next class, see you around?" He asked.

"Definitely" she said and watched Troy walk away. She realized she was still with Ryan and quickly tried to get away.

"So Gabriella, I missed you during vacation what did you do?" He asked coming closer and closer to Gabriella.

"Oh you know Dancing, Skiing more dancing" she said nodding.

"You are so dedicated, just like me!" He laughed and Gabriella just smiled nervously.

"So when's the big Dance off?"

"2 weeks" She replied trying to move away again.

"Ooo close! Well I'll make sure to some and watch you, you'll come and watch me right?" He asked putting on a pouty face.

"Uh huh sure" She said and moved away.

"Laterz!" (**AN I didn't know what to do for Ryan instead of Toodles! If you have any ideas please tell me them!)** He called. Gabriella turned

"Laterz" she said waving.

Ryan smiled but as soon as she moved around the corner a frown came onto his face. He them moved towards the direction Troy had gone to.

_What where they doing? _He thought and went looking for his sister.

**Hey I didn't like that :( but I just wanted it up to get the story going. I know that a lot of these lines where the same and I hope that it won't be like that for the rest its just that this is what made sense. Review please! And Give me your suggestion about what you think Ryans word should be instead of Toodles!**

**--Maddie/writersblock142 X**


	4. But you don't pet it

**Thank you soo much for your reviews! Those people I have shout outs to I don't know why u were surprised your reviews where lovely! And the ones you wrote back! Soo nice thank you to everyone! I give you all shout outs!**

**Just to clear things up Gabriella it the captain of the cheerleading squad and the dance/step team.**

**On with the chapter!**

Gabriella stood in her red and white East High dance out fit starring at the basketball hoop. Taylor was talking to her but she wasn't listening. All Gabriella could think of was Troy and the musical. Ever since the talk with Ryan and Troy, every time she walked past the sign up board Gabriella could not stop herself from checking who had signed up.

"Hey Tay?" Gabriella began.

"Errggghh! I hate Mr. Fletcher! He says that if I don't get a better grade in chemistry then he is going to talk to your mom and get me kicked of the team!" Taylor screamed. As she began bending down and touching her toes.

"Maybe you should get a tutor? I heard Danfourth is giving failing student's a hand, why don't you ask him?!" Gabriella asked copying Taylor and begging to stretch.

"I can't be seen with him!" But Gabriella could see Taylor was thinking about it, dancing was her life! She could not be kicked of the team "Maybe I could talk to him after school? But its hard he like speaks another language or something!"

Gabriella just smiled and nodded, and then she thought of something.

"Hey Tay, you know the musical is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

"What? What does it matter?" She said stretching to her left and right

"Well it's always good to get extra credit, like you said you could get kicked of the team, both cheerleading and dance."

"Your right but I don't think auditioning for musicals is going to help me in chemistry! Besides" She began and slowly went down into the splits "I don't think Anna Pavlova or Beca Lewis (**AN They are famous dancers) **auditioned for their school musical." She smiled.

"They might have!" She looked down knowing she was defeated.

"Gab's the music in those shows isn't hip-hop or anything in the least bit listenable!"

Gabriella sighed

"There like show tunes, and the outfits! Don't get me started! Did you see what the Ice kings poodle had to wear last year?"

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked. This was the first she had heard of the new nickname.

"Yes, her outfit was disgusting!" She shudder "Girl, it's frightening!"

"Yer I know, I just thought it would be a good laugh. Ryan's kinder cute too." She said trying to cover up her disappointment.

"Well so is a mountain lion" Taylor turning on the stereo at the side "But you don't pet it"(**AN I had to put that line in I love it!)** She said getting into the opening position.

"Ok Wild cats! Pair up!" Gabriella shouted and the girls got into the opening formation.

**(A.N Just imagine this dance with no basketballs and more complicated dance moves lol.)**

_**Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"**_

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I go for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)

_**Wooooooooo!**_

Gabriella stood in the deserted Gym. What was happening to her!?

Troy sat in the Lab watching the teacher; something wasn't right with the equation she had just written up. Suddenly Ryan Evans came and sat down opposite, making him jump. Ryan sat and starred at him for a while before Troy decided to break the tension.

"Um hi Ryan is it?"

"Yes nice to meet you Troy" He said Troy's names icily. "So it seemed like you knew Gabriella Montez?" He asked casually.

"Not really she was just showing me around" Troy said turning back to the board and trying to figure out what was wrong with the equation.

"Well that doesn't sound much like Gabriella, It's pretty much dancing 24/7 with her" Ryan said trying to act cool, inside he was burning up. How could any one be getting further with Gabriella Montez then he was?

Troy looked confused and then suddenly grinned.

"That should be 16 over pie!" He smiled at himself he knew something was wrong with it.

"Excuse me Mr. Bolton" Asked the skinniest man alive, known as Troy's new math teacher.

"Ow I'm sorry it's just that, well shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pie?" Troy asked emphasizing the 16.

Ryan rolled his eyes and Chad who was a bit along from Troy looked up from his work.

"16 over pie? That's quite impossible!" Mr. Mason checked on the calculator in front of him, and smiled. "I stand corrected! Ow and welcome aboard!" He smiled down at the new student. Troy just blushed and carried on with his work. Ryan's mouth dropped as did Chad's. How ever Ryan looked annoyed and Chad smirked. _He could be just what we are looking for_ He thought.

When Gabriella got out of Gym she had to run straight to History. But of course on the way there she had to check the sign up sheet. _No-one else has signed up, including Troy_ she thought and carried on hurrying to her next class. However she did not see Sharpay standing very close to the board and watching everything the brunettes was doing.

However coming in the opposite direction was Ryan strutting as usual. He almost fell of balance when his sister grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Gabriella Montez was looking at our audition list!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Again?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows "She had been looking before?"

"Yes, she was hanging out with that new guy and they where both looking at the list." Ryan replied his eyebrows matching his sisters.

"There is something freaky about him" Ryan said a far off look about him.

"How? Have you even talked to him before?" Sharpay asked, she could see one of her brother schemes coming up and didn't like the look of things.

Ryan ignored his sister's comment "Where'd you say she was from?"

However Sharpay wasn't listening and was again looking at the list. Ryan groaned and stalked off. Sharpay noticed and began running after him.

"What are we doing?" Sharpay half whispered half yelled.

"You'll see" He said with an evil smirk and turned into a corridor in the direction of the computer suite.

Ryan sat down and opened internet explorer onto the large computer screen. He quickly typed into the search box 'Troy Bolton' and clicked search. Plenty of results came up. Sharpay pointed to the first one and Ryan opened it up.

It read;

_**Whiz kid leads school to state Scholastic decathlon. **_Then next to that was a picture of Troy holding a big Gold cup and smiling.

"Wow! The worlds next Einstein! So what does he want with our musical?" Sharpay asked reading the rest of the article.

"I'm not entirely sure that he wants anything" Ryan said and sighed "And we needn't concern ourselves with armatures, But-" He began giving his sister a sly look. "We can make sure Troy is welcomed into school activities that are appropriate for him" He grinned and pressed print on the article in front of him.

"After all he loves pie" Ryan said smirking picking up the printed news article

**Their you have it. I'm going back to school 2moz so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update but hopefully soon! I may have another one up today I don't know, but please review anyway! Also again thank you again for those reviews they mean so much! Also thank you all for your suggestions and because loads of you would have liked Ryan to say toddles still I'm going to make him say that! I'll try and fit it in somewhere lol!**


	5. Gold more Gold!

**Next chapter woo!**

**K so I'm trying not to sound needy or anything lol but I got hardly any reviews for the last chapter! So if you read please review! Thank you to those who did they where lovely as always :)**

"Gold more Gold!" Mr. Matusi cried to a small freshman. She gave a small cry and began fiercely painting more gold onto the already sparkling piece of furniture.

"Ah here we have to cell phone villains! Now I trust you have all come to my detention will your mobiles switched of?" He asked an amused smirk on his face. The large group of students nodded, many of them could not take their eyes off his outfit. Mr. Matusi was today sporting a what could only have been a women's blouse and some trousers that were coming apart as they spoke. The colour was almost blinding, Miss Darbus, who hated to wear any colour other than grey would have had a fit.

"Excellent! Now I want each of you to pick a brush and begin painting!" Mr. Matusi said to them and the girls and boys ran, and began working. Mr. Matusi smiled, then he noticed a feather boa that also needed more colour and hurried in the opposite direction. Chad took his chance.

"The answer is yes!" He cried enthusiastically as he stopped abruptly in front of the painting Troy.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused. Ryan and Sharpay looked around and smirked at each other, listening in to the conversation.

"The first scholastic Decathlon meeting is held after school today, and the first tournament is held next week! So there is certainly a spot for you" He grinned and waving the articles he held in his hands in Troy's face.

" What?! Where did those come from?" Troy asked snatching them of the bushy haired boy.

"You didn't put them in my locker?" Chad said also becoming confused.

"Of course not! And besides I really just need to get used to the curriculum here, before I join any clubs." Troy smiled at Chad in apology.

"Well what a generous offer Chad!" Ryan suddenly shouted and jumped into the conversation. "What better way to get caught up? Meeting with the smartest kid's school!" He smiled and gave a fake happy look to Troy and Chad. They just stared back in bewilderment.

"Lots of Fresh new faces in detention today! Let hope that you" Mr. Matusi paused "and your phones don't make a habit of it!" He turned, better to face the large number of students he had working for him. "Now on the subject of cell phones lets talk about the Haines crime of ringing in the theatre!" He began and carried on in his own little world.

Coach Montez blew her whistle and called her dance team to come and join her. At the moment she could not be more proud of them. They where the best team in the district and if they did a good cheer and dance at the next Basketball match then they would be best in the state! Sofia expected to see her daughter and her best friend at the front if the group but saw they where missing.

"Where's Gabs and Taylor?" She asked looking at each of her team, all of which looked away uncomfortable. "Where's Gabriella and Taylor?!" She shouted this time. This girls jumped and mumbled quietly "detention."

Sofia Montez looked around angrily. "With who?" although she already had an idea.

"Mr. Matusi" The team mumbled again.(**A.N I thought I should put that in because I always wondered how he knew Troy and Chad where in detention! Lol)**

"Right, this is it!" She yelled and walked away cursing under her breath.

"Perhaps the most terrible thing you could do is call someone in the theatre! I mean who would want to be listening to Shakespeare and then suddenly hear a jingle going of!" Mr. Matusi ranted on mostly to himself.

Gabriella had to stifle a giggle, she was slowly lowering a plastic leaf onto tailors sleeping nose. Troy watched fascinated, _how could someone that beautiful be that nice?!_ He thought to himself. At all of his old schools, the most pretty and popular girl was a complete bitch, and would never talk to someone like Troy. Just then there was a crashing coming from the theatre doors and Coach Montez stalked into the large hall obviously fuming.

"What's this Matusi! And what are those two doing in a tree?" She cried pointing to her daughter and marching straight up to her rival teacher.

"Its called crime and punishment Montez! Besides that practice was not nearly doing them as much good as being here and helping the theatre!" He said dramatically and smiled down at Coach Montez.

"Can we have a talk please?" She asked politely, However when Mr. Matusi looked un-keen she shouted "NOW!" Mr. Matusi quickly jogged down the stairs and followed Sofia out the doors. "And you two" shouted Mrs. Montez poking her head around the door once more "In the gym NOW!"

Gabriella walked hurriedly towards her mother, but not before giving Troy a smile. This did not get un-noticed by the Evans twins, Chad or Taylor.

Mr. Matusi and Coach Montez both sighed exasperatedly, they had been in the principles office for 10 minutes and nothing had been settled.

"If they have to paint sets during detention, then they can do it during their time, not during my practice!" he cried looking from both Mr. Matusi and Miss Darbus who was sitting behind he desk looking very much worn from the argument.

"If they where theatre performers instead of athletes would you seek special treatment?!" He cried also looking over to Miss Darbus appealing to her.

"We are weeks away from the biggest game of the year! There are going to be scouts there looking at the girls on my team and they need their captain to look good!"

"And we Montez are in the middle of out winter musical auditions as well!" He cried coldly. "At this school we need to care about more than just girls in tight jazz pants doing jumps for baskets!" He scolded.

"There dancers not basket ball players!" Sofia said loosing the will to live.

"Teachers, Teachers! Please listen! Now you two have been having this fight since you both started working here. We are one school, one student body, one faculty!" Miss Darbus cried sitting up straighter in her chair. "Now can we all please learn to get along and agree on that?"

She paused and looked over to Sofia. "So coach how are the girls looking?" She asked fiddling with the ballet shoes on her desk. Mr. Matusi gave an exasperated cry and walked out of the room on a bad mood. Sofia just nodded and smiled and made her way back to the gym.

"West High Nights girls have knocked us and the basketball team out of the running for 3 years now! Now the only way we can help the boys win is intimidate them. Now who knows a good way to intimidate?" She asked her voice rose for the ending.

"Dance!" The team shouted back.

"And?" The coach called again.

"Cheer!" The chorused again.

"And who are we?"

"Wildcats!" They all shouted and cheered.

"What team?" Taylor yelled.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats?"

"Get'cha head in the game!" They shouted and made their way to the showers.

Troy walked along listening to Chad trying to get Troy to join the scholastic decathlon, but Troy wasn't listening. All he could think of was Gabriella.

"We have never got this far in the decathlon before and we could really use you on the team!" He asked Troy could hear the tone of his voice and knew he was desperate.

"What do you know about Gabriella Montez?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

"Gabriella? I'm not particularly familiar with that sub species, however if you speak basketball player like I do." He took Troy's arm and pulled him forward into a bunch of Bball players and called them all around.

"Isn't Gabriella Montez the hottest cheerleader ever!" Chad shouted and all the basket ball immediately began whooping and going on about how fit she was. Troy and Chad burst out laughing, jocks where always the same no matter where you went!

**Sorry its short! Loads of people are asking if Im going to do a sequel and I wanted to ask would you like me 2?! Review :) **

**--maddie/writers block142**


	6. im not afraid im just scared

**Soz bout lack of update! Been at bloody school and you know what that's like!**

**So here we are again!**

Gabriella walked into her large house and immediately headed straight for the couch. All she wanted to do was lie in front of the telly and do nothing.

"Gabs change and head to the practise room, practise!" Sofia shouted without even coming into the room.

"Mom! We just came home from friggin' practise! You drove me home remember?" Gabriella yelled sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Gabriella Marie-Anne Montez! Don't you take that tone with me! Now I said practise so get to the practise room and warm up!" She screamed back while walking up stairs.

_People don't understand how nice it is to just lie down and be lazy, I envy fat people_ Gabriella thought walking slowly up the stairs and to her room.

"Good Gabby! That was very nice, break for 5!" Sofia smiled. She could see her daughter had improved since they had come back from skiing. What had changed in her? **(If you didn't get that, gabby has improved because she has been friends with Troy :))**

"I still don't get this whole detention thing? You know Matusi will take any opportunity to annoy me, including using you." Sofia said moving to sit next to her eldest child on the floor.

"It was my fault I'm sorry Mom" Gabriella took a sip of her water and looked at her mom, it was now or never. " Hey Mom, have you ever wanted to do something different, but where worried what you friends might think?"

"What like doing the ball change twice in the second chorus? Nah your doing fine." Mrs. Montez made her way to the stereo again.

"No I mean completely new, and then it goes completely wrong and all your friends laugh at you?" Gabriella looked into her mothers eyes. Sofia could tell she was worried.

"Well I guess their not really your friends, and that's what I was talking about today. You girls have got to look out for each other. Your not a real Cheerleader if you don't have complete faith in your team mates, other wise you will fall from the pyramid and hurt yourself. You're their leader"

"Yer but Mom I'm not talking about-" Gabriella began.

"There is going to be college scouts at the game next week." She cut Gabriella off. " Do you know what a scholarship is worth these days?" She asked meaning fully.

"I know Mom" Gabriella sighed " A lot"

"Yes!" Mrs. Montez giggled " Now get up come on, now on my count 1, 2, 3,.."

The next day, was usual but Gabriella could not get one thing off her mind, The auditions. Well actually there was two things on her mind, the auditions and Troy Bolton. However Troy had barely left her mind since they first met, so she decided not to count him.

Gabriella walked into her homeroom, and began looking for Troy as usual.

Unfortunately someone else caught her eye first, Ryan was standing in front of Mr. Matusi ( Who seemed to have donned a bright pink tie-die shirt today, to mark the special occasion of his precious musical auditions) handing him a large and bright present wrapped neatly with a bow.

"Just something for you." Ryan smiled fakeily, when he walked past Gabriella he gave her a flirtatious look and sat in his usual desk. Gabriella simply smiled back politely and continued searching for Troy.

He was at the back of the classroom as normal, about to sit in his place. Today he looked extra cute, wearing a blue jersey and some plain jeans. _Plain but oh so gorgeous! _Gabriella thought smiling to herself. Troy could feel eyes on him and looked up and saw the beautiful eyes of Gabriella Montez. He smiled back at her shyly and sat back into his desk watching Gabriella do the same. She turned and faced him again smiling when she saw he was still watching her. The two shared this shy flirting until Mr. Matusi called for the classes attension.

"Well I hope we all learned our home room manners yesterday people!" He said specifically leering at those he had had in detention the previous evening. "If not we have some dressing rooms that need painting." He added.

Gabriella turned to see Troy looking at her with raised eyebrows. She giggled and turned back to the front. Troy beamed he loved to make her laugh.

"Now I have a couple of announcements." Mr. Matusi began going to the front of the class. "For those who have enough courage the musical auditions will be held today during free period and for those who wish to come along and began their journey down the tunnel of everlasting ummm soul puringness." He coughed to cover his mistake, and making up of completely new words.

Taylor giggled and tapped Gabriella's shoulder.

"What time is he due back on the mother ship?!" She asked smiling over at Kelsie who was also giggling.

Gabriella slammed her locker. Suddenly she was tapped by Taylor, who burst out laughing at the sight of Gabriella almost toppling over from the fright of Taylor's sudden appearance. When Taylor finally managed to compose herself she said;

"So the girls and I where planning to go to the gym at free period, what do you want to have us run?" She looked at Gabi questionably as they began to round the corner.

"Look Tay I actually can't make it today I have to errhh" Gabriella looked around for something to use as an excuse. "I have to catch up on some homework" She smiled reading from a poster advertising some homework clubs.

Taylor stared confused. "Girl how did you manage to get behind on homework already! It's only the second day back, even I'm not behind yet. That must be some kind of record!" She laughed. Gabriella just smiled along.

"Ha Ha Ha, that's hilarious" She stopped abruptly. "I'll catch up with you later."

And with that she sped of down the corridor.

"Home work there's no way!" Taylor whispered to herself, and began to follow her friend down the corridor.

Taylor followed Gabriella to a classroom which she walked into and began talked to the people inside.

"What is she doing?" Taylor asked and quickly looked down the corridor to see if there was any clue why she was there. However when she looked back Gabriella had disappeared.

With out Taylor knowing Gabriella had walked out of a joining door into a different class room and set off making her way back down the corridor, smirking as she walked past her not so intelligent best friend.

Gabriella ran down the spiralling staircases, keeping low. Taylor must have come looking for her again because Gabriella had spotted her bright yellow tank top with "I Come With My Own Background Music" on it, through the crowds. Gabriella ran through a secret door she sometimes used to meet her Mom after school and found herself round the back of the theatre. Gabriella slipped into the busy back stage and tried her best to blend into the mass of theatre geeks.

Gabriella peeked through the bright red curtains and watched as Mr. Matusi, strutted down the aisle to the desk in front of the stage. Closely behind him was a boy Troy knew as Jason Cross, and a freshman who was holding a camera. Also coming through the back doors was Ryan and Sharpay. Both of whom had changed into a different even more blearing outfit that in homeroom. They walked to a row of seats near to the front and positioned themselves ready to watch the auditions. Also there was the number of other people who had signed up for the musical.

Mr.Matusi climbed his way onto the stage and clapped his hands. He waved over to a very shy looking Jason, and the poor boy moved closer to the middle, looking sheepishly out into the faces of the hopeful.

"This is where the true ambition of an artist is realised, this is where most of your dreams will either be given or taken away, this-" A bell rang and Mr. Matusi cried "IS THAT A CELL PHONE?" **(AN Just to say I think that line is totally stupid, he has heard that bell god knows how many times a day for god knows how many years! How can it suddenly sound like a cell phone to him!) **He stared out to the crowd giving them all death glares.

"Um no sir, that's the warning bell" Jason replied giving Mr. Matusi a strange look for his stupidity.

"Ah!" He continued. "Those who audition must know time is off the essence, and that if I think you are wasting your own and my time I will tell you so!" He said walking from one side of the stage to another.

Gabriella grabbed the cleaning cart and pushed it forward, trying to watch the auditions plus keep well hidden.

"Boo" someone said quietly and nudged her back. Gabriella jumped and turned to see Troy smiling down at her. Gabriella beamed at him but pressed a finger to her lips and continued to listen to Mr. Matusi.

"You will sing a few bars and I will tell you if the theatre is your calling, better to here it from me now then your friends later" He said pulling down his glasses and giving the room a look. Final call backs will be held next week. Our Composer here Jason Cross will be available for practises prior to the call back. Now I think that's everything." Mr. Matusi pondered looking over at Jason who nodded. "Shall we?" He said dramatically and pointed over to Jason who was sitting at the piano ready.

After a number of failed call back's Mr. Matusi was loosing his rag.

"That was very disturbing, go see a counsellor." He shuddered and shouted "Next!"

Troy looked at Gabriella she was watching Mr. Matusi intently with a scared look on her face.

"So you decided to sign up for something?" Troy asked Gabriella looking down at her.

"Well erhh…. No" Gabriella smiled "How about you?"

"No" Troy said shaking his head. Gabriella didn't know why but this made her feel relived.

"Why are you hiding behind a mop?" Troy asked giving her and the mop a strange look.

Gabriella smiled and pushed the cart away from her.

"Your friends don't know you're here right?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded, he could read her like a book.

Gabriella was about to say something when she saw Troy laugh and point his head to the stage. There was Katie Rowe, a girl from her English class standing on the stage completely frozen.

"Err thank you next" They heard Mr. Matusi call impatiantly.

"Well Mr. Matusi is kinda harsh" Gabriella said pointing at his teacher who was complaining about the lack of talent in the school.

"Let me get this straight, the wild cat super star is afraid?"

"No, no, no! I'm not afraid I'm just" she paused "scared"

"Me two" Troy said quickly, they smiled and each other and grabbed the cart pulling it in front of them.

"Well we only have one couple signed up for the pair auditioned." They heard Mr. Matusi cry again. "Sharpay and Ryan I think its time you gave us a reason why we gather in this hallowed hall."

**There ya are! Now I'm soz again for no update but it weren't that bad! Lol**

**I know most of you must have heard about Vanessa Hudgens and that whole nude picture thing. I have seen them and they really don't look very recent, more like before HSM! So I'm just going to take a lil survey.**

**Who is sticking behind V? Who completely hates her now? And who doesn't care cause they didn't like her in the first place?**

**Review please o please!**

**Maddie—x/writers block 142**


	7. Everybody loves a good jazz square

**Next chapter! I have a new story out, Not all fairy tales have a happy ending. Check it out please!**

**Here we go!**

"_Ryan and Sharpay, I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this gather in this hallow hall"_

Ryan gave Mr. Matusi a fake smile and pushed his way in front if Sharpay to get to the stage. Once there the Evan twins made another costume change, and took their customized microphones. Gabriella and Troy, who had been standing and looking through the doors, crept down to the nearest seats un-seen and got comfortable to watch the performance.

"What key?" Jason called to Sharpay who was walking past.

"Ow we had a rehearsal pianist do and arrangement" Sharpay said pompously and made her way over to her brother. Gabriella and Troy heard this and gave each other a look.

Ryan clicked his moisturised fingers and the deep red curtains slid along the stage floor. The pair began there pre-show warm-ups.

"bruuuh brruuuh ma ma" They said in unison. Ryan put his hands in the air and Sharpay was silent. Ryan grinned.

"Go" He said and turned to face the curtain.

Two sets of hands appeared between the gap of the curtains and began clicking in time to the music that had started to play.

**(A.N Right imagine what I've been looking for, with the same movements and all but Ryan and Sharpays parts have been switched around.)**

_[Sharpay:_

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

_[Together:_

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

_[Ryan:_

This feelings like no other

_[Together:_

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

the way you do

I've never had somone as good for me as you

no one like you so lonely before i finally found

what i've been looking for

_[Ryan:_

So good to be seen

So good to be heard

_[Together:_

Don't have to say a word

_[Sharpay:_

For so long I was lost

So good to be found

_[Together:_

I'm loving having you around

_[Sharpay:_

This feeling's like no other

_[Together:_

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before, I finally found

what I've ben looking for

_[Together:_

Doo Doo DooDoo

Doo Doo DooDoo

Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

"I told you not to do the Jazz squares" Ryan muttered still holding a fake smile.

"And I told you I had to do the Jazz Squares, it's a crowd favourite. Everybody loves a good Jazz Square." Sharpay said also holding her smile.

Ryan looked over at a stunned Jason.

"Clap" He hissed.

Jason immediately began cheering and whooping and the people around him soon followed. Ryan and Sharpay came out of there ending position and bent down into either a bow or a curtsey. The students around them still were clapping.

"Well are there any last minute sign ups?" Mr. Matusi shouted, his voice echoing in the large theatre. Gabriella and Troy made there way to the auditorium doors glancing back at the stage.

"Don't be discouraged, the theatre needs supporters as well!" Sharpay called around her to those with down cast looks on their faces.

Jason swallowed and got up all the courage he could and ran over to Ryan.

"Actually if you do the part I was imagining the song much slower." Jason said tapping the taller blonde on the back.

"Excuse me?" Ryan said turning to face the composer.

"I imagined the song much slower?" Jason said quietly, all his courage seeping away.

"No the bit before that. If we get the part." Ryan said slowly walking forward purposely trying to intimidate the boy.

"Erh yes that's what is said." Jason asked looking slightly confused.

Ryan laughed, however it did not sound real it sounded fake and harsh.

"How many plays have you written Jason?" Ryan asked sweetly, still moving forward.

"Um I'm not sure; I would have to say more than 20!" Jason cried excitedly, buying Ryan's fake attitude.

"And how many of those have been selected?" Ryan asked in the same tone of voice.

"This would be the first" Jason said slight resentment in his voice.

"And did you know that I have been in 17 productions?" Ryan said his voice getting louder as he moved Jason closer and closer to the piano stool. Jason just nodded.

"Now what does that tell us about you?" Ryan asked

"That I need to write you more solos?" Jason replied innocently.

"No! It shows you do not offer direction, suggestion or commentary. And that you are lucky that me and Sharpay are here to lift this play from it current obscurity. Are we clear?" He asked in a menacing voice. By this time Jason had been fully backed into the piano stool and fell onto it with a thump.

"Yes Sir! I mean Ryan" Jason cried.

"Good" Ryan paused and put on another fake smile. "Nice talking to you" He said walking over to the stage steps. He called Sharpay who came running after him and as they walked past Mr. Matusi's desk Ryan called;

"Toodles!"

Mr. Matusi waved back and collected up his papers.

"Any last minute sign ups?" He asked the emptying hall. Gabriella looked at Troy and mouthed "We should go"

"No? Good, done" Mr. Matusi called after no one responded to him.

Gabriella began making her way down the small corridor. However she looked around to see that Troy was not following her.

"I would like to audition Mr. Matusi!" Troy called jogging down the aisle to his mad drama teacher.

"Time means, something in the world of theatre Mr Bolton, the individual auditions are long over and there are no other pairs." He said simply.

"I'll sing with him" Gabriella said quietly but load enough for Mr. Matusi to here. She looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Miss Montez!" Mr. Matusi cried genuine surprise in his voice. "Why aren't you out cheering with your, what are they called? Posse?"

"Team." Gabriella said annoyed. "And well I'm here to sing with him, Troy."

"Yes well, we take these productions very seriously here at east high. I called for a pair audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over."

"But she has an amazing voice." Troy said speaking for the first time.

"Perhaps, the next musical." Mr. Matusi called back to them, almost out of the doors.

Jason stood up. He did not want to be left alone with these two, things would be far too uncomfortable. As he stood up his legs got caught on the stool leg and he tripped. He landed on the floor with a loud thump. Gabriella heard the noise and turned around. She saw the boy fall onto the ground, his sheets flying everywhere. She ran over to help him straight away, Troy right behind her.

They both bent down and helped pick up the papers which where sprawled all over the stage floor. Once Gabriella had her pile, she handed them over to Jason.

"So you're the composer right?" She asked kindly. Jason just nodded in agreement.

"You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang?" Troy chipped in. Jason looked at him and again just nodded.

"Well that's really cool" Gabriella smiled at him. Troy nodded in agreement. Jason said nothing but shyly smiled down at his papers, trying to get them back into their original order.

"I can't wait to here the rest of the show" Gabriella beamed and stuck out her hand to help Jason up from the floor.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?" Troy asked. Jason just starred at Troy not sure he really had an answer.

"I mean it is your show." Gabriella resumed for Troy. "Aren't you kind of like the play maker in cheerleading?"

"Play maker?" Jason asked confused.

"The one that makes everyone else look good, I mean without you there is no show. You're the play maker here Kelsie." Gabriella grinned at her.

"I am?" astonishment in Jason's voice.

Gabriella and Troy smiled and nodded in unison.

"Do you want to here how the duet is supposed to sound?" He asked already heading over to the piano. He immediately began to play and Troy and Gabriella, starred at the words on the page in front of them.

**(AN This part is exactly the same as the movie I realised it would sound weird with Gabriella and Troy singing the different parts unlike the first version with Ryan and Sharpay.)**

Troy:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Gabbie:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
Both:  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
That I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
And I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Gabbie:  
whooooooooooo whoooooooo whoo who who.

Troy starred at Gabriella. She was so beautiful when she sung. Just like how she looked when they first sang together on New Years Eve.

"Wow, that's really nice" Gabriella said patting Jason on the back.

"Montez, Bolton, you have a call back." They heard a stern voice say from behind them. They spun around and saw that it was Mr. Matusi. "Jason give them the duet from the second act, work on it with them." He said walking back out of the room.

"Oh my Gosh! This is so awesome!" Jason called suddenly. "We can rehearse when ever you want, in the morning we can have breakfast, after practice for you Gabby! When ever you like!" He exclaimed excitedly. Troy giggled at him and took the sheet that Jason was holding out to him. Gabriella took the sheet also but looked back to where Mr. Matusi had just been standing with a look of, any emotions on her pretty face.

"What?" She asked no-one in particular.

Everything was calm the next day at school until suddenly an almighty screech came from the main hallway.

"Call back!" Ryan yelled and screamed, and a pitch no boy has ever been able to reach. He immediately began fanning himself, trying to calm down. Sharpay just stared blankly at the board of names. Then she began to read off of it.

"Call backs for Arnold and Minnie, next Thursday 3:30 pm. Ryan and Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Ryan cried.

"Maybe we are being punk'd!" Sharpay called excitedly.

"What?!" Ryan yelled. All this shouting had gotten the attention of the near by students.

"Maybe we are being filmed right now! Maybe we will meet Ashton!" Sharpay screamed, fluttering her eye lashes.

"Ow shut up Sharpay!" Ryan said whacking her on the shoulder.

**There you go! Please re-view! And for all of those who have hear about my new story that will be starting soon! And for those who haven't go and read the trailer and review that to! Thank you!**

**--Maddie / writersblock142**


	8. stuff that is'nt their stuff

**Woo update! Soz bin ages since last time but I have bin busy!**

**So here we goooooo**

**OW AND PLEASE REVIEW THERE IS GETTING LESS AND LESS AND THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Last time..**

"_Maby we will meet Ashton!"_

"_Ow shut up Sharpay!" Ryan screamed hitting his sister on the shoulder._

The group of dancers walked down the corridor laughing and enjoying the attention they where getting from the boys they passed. Or more the attention their bums where getting.

"So Coach Montez said if I work on my triple spin-" Taylor began but cut off as she listened in to what Ryan and Sharpay where talking about.

"Ow shut up Sharpay!" Taylor over heard Ryan saying. The dancers laughed and made there way over to the pair.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked still giggling. Ryan answered by pointing to the notice board. Taylor skim read the board but then the colour drained from her pretty face.

"Call backs, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!" She read aloud. "I can't believed she auditioned for the freak show!"

"Hey!" Ryan and Sharpay cried together.

"Sorry!" Taylor called behind her; she had already set off to find her best friend.

Ryan paced back and fourth on the balcony where himself and his friends normally sat.

"Ry will you just sit down!" Sharpay called exasperatedly. Ryan turned to her and gave her an evil look.

"No I will not sit down sister! Because you know why?" Ryan asked coming forward and jeering at his sister.

Sharpay shook her head, making her sleek blonde hair shake around her face.

"Because I am in a state of shock!" Ryan shouted again moving back to him previous pacing. "I mean how dare he sign up, I have already picked out the colours for my dressing room!"

"and they did'nt even ask our permission to join the drama club!" Sharpay exclaimed trying to redeem herself with her brother.

"Somebodys gotta tell her the rules." One of the Ryettes said looking enthusiastically at his master Ryan. Jason who was next to the boy just rolled his eyes and continued working quietly on his music sheet.

"What are the rules exactly?" Sharpay asked innocently.

Ryan just huffed and walked over to the balcony to survey what he thought was his school.

**(A.N. See how much I love you? I changed the names in the song! And believe me it took a while! Lol)**

Martha  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Dancers:  
Everybody gather 'round

Martha(spoken):  
Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

Dancers(spoken):  
What?

Martha(spoken):  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Dancers:  
Not another sound

Martha(spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee

Dancers:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Zeke:  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share

Brainiacs:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Zeke(spoken):  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Braniac(spoken):  
Is that even legal?

Brainiacs:  
Not another peep

Zeke(spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Brainiacs:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Skaterdude:  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

SkaterDudes & SkaterDudettes:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Skaterdude(spoken):  
Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

SkaterDude 1(spoken):  
Awesome!

SkaterDude(spoken):  
What is it?

SkaterDude 1(spoken):  
A saw?

Skaterdude(spoken):  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

SkaterDudes & SkaterDudettes:  
Not another word

SkaterDude 1(spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume?

Skaterdude(spoken):  
Coat and tie

SkaterDudes & SkaterDudettes:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Everyone:  
No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Ryan:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really

Sharpay:  
Something's not right

Ryan:  
Really wrong

Sharpay & Ryan:  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Skaterdude:  
Gotta play

SkaterDudes & SkaterDudettes:  
Stick with what you know

Sharpay & Ryan:  
We can do it

Zeke:  
Hip hop hooray

Brainiacs:  
he has got to go

Sharpay & Ryan:  
We can do it

Martha:  
Creme Brulee

Dancers:  
Keep your voice down low

everyone:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Ryan:  
Everybody quiet

Troy(spoken):  
Why is everybody staring at you?

Chad(spoken):  
Not me, you.

Gabriella(spoken):  
Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

everyone:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

Just as Ryan got to the edge of the stairs, Troy ( who was a bit ahead of him) slipped on a bit of spilt milk. The tray of food he was holding leapt out of his hands and fell straight on the bright orange blazer Ryan was wearing. The fashion conscious boy screamed and for about 5 minutes as the sauce of the food slowly made its way down the rest of his blazer.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Troy breathed as he tried to clear Ryan's blazer unsuccessfully.

"Just leave it Troy" cried Chad as he steered Troy away from the still screaming Ryan.

"What is going on here?" Boomed Mr. Matusi, his voice echoing in the now silent lunch hall.

"It was Troy boy!" **(A.N lol rhym!)**Ryan screamed back in Mr. Matusi's face. "He dumped his lunch on me! Him and Gabriella and her dancer robots are trying to ruin our musical!" Ryan said going from extremely angry to fake upset in about 1 second.

"Yes its true!" The 3 Rypettes called at once.

"That's why they auditioned!" Ryan said again.

"yes!" The 3 Ryettes called again.

"It just doesn't seem right!" Ryan called fake sorrow in his voice again.

"Just not right" The Ryettes repeated again. They then followed in a line behind Ryan and Sharpay who where making there way out of the cafeteria.

"So what's going on here?" Gabriella asked still confused, looking around at the different groups who had now suddenly mingled.

"What's going on?! Oh um lets see" Taylor cried sarcastically. "You missed free period work out today to audition for some heinous musical, and now suddenly people are confessing to new things! Some geek kid said he loves to hip hop dance and some skater girl said she liked playing Cello!" Taylor said in one quick breath.

"I...I..I" Gabriella stutterd.

"Ow yer" Taylor said grabbing Martha's collar who was walking by. "Martha bakes."

"Really?" Gabriella asked smiling cheerfully at her fellow dancing friend. "What can you bake?"

"Well anything really" Martha replied excitedly "But at the moment I'm trying to make the perfect Crème Brule!"

"Ow yer whats that?" Gabriella asked again.

"Well-" Martha began.

"Shut up Martha!" Taylor cried a look of utter horror on her face at the conversation going on in front of her. She followed Gabriella and sat down at their usual table.

"Why are you so botherd?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

"Look don't you see whats happening here girl? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing! We have a championship game coming up and that's when we have got to look our best!" Taylor said loadly trying to get through to her friend."People think they can actually talk to us now! Braniac's are teaching stuff to the jocks and skaters are mingling!"

"So don't you think that's what this school needs?" Gabriella asked resentfully.

"People think they can do other stuff, stuff that's not their stuff!" Taylor patted Gabriella on the back as she got up. "Listen I just don't want you to be thinking about show tunes when we have to be doing the double lift. Captain" Taylor said walking off and saying the last word with a lot of angry emotion.

**(A.N I know the next part in the movie is the part with Miss Darbus and Coach Bolton but I HATE that part so I cut it out, and added in this lil bit :) )**

Gabriella walked out of the hall in a bad mood. How can Taylor think she won't be completely focused on the game? Just as she was about to round the corner Leo Buxton, the Basketball captain, the ass hole of the school and worst of all Gabriella's recent ex-boyfriend also came round. When he saw Gabriella he smirked and walked straight to her cornering her into a nearby locker.

"What do you want Leo?" Gabriella asked tiredly.

"I want you" He whispered seductively. Gabriella was shocked.

"Leo, we haven't talked since I dumped you at the end of term party, where I caught you with summer making out." Gabriella said annoyed, she really hated this jerk.

"Yer I know baby and that was a mistake! Summer is nothing compared to you" he said looking down at her boobs. Gabriella caught this and tried to push him away in disgust.

"Come on baby I know you want me!" Leo cried trying to kiss Gabriella on the lips.

"No Leo leave me alone! Get off!" She yelled looking around for someone to help. However everyone was still at lunch, the corridor was deserted. "Please Leo!"

"She said get off!" A voice yelled pulling Leo of Gabriella's trembling body.

Gabriella opened her eyes and watched as Troy punched the most popular guy in school to the floor. Gabriella cheered and ran over to Troy hugging him really tight. She then turned back to Leo, getting her normal out going attitude back.

"You better listen next time" She said neeling down to her ex-boyfriend. Gabriella stood up straight and kicked the whimpering boy where it hurts. She then turned back to Troy, grabbed his hand and ran down the corridor, pulling Troy along with her.

When they finally stopped to catch their breath Troy began to clap.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Well it's not every day you see the most popular girl in school kick the most popular boy in school in the balls!" Troy laughed. Gabriella blushed.

"Hey well you don't always see a "nerd" punch the most popular boy to the ground either!" Gabriella laughed. This time it was Troy turn to blush.

"But Troy" Gabriella said when she stopped laughing. "Thank you so much I don't know what I would have done if you had'nt come along." And with that she kissed Troy on the cheek, blushed and walked down the corridor, in the direction of her locker.

Troy did'nt know how long he stood there with that goofy grin on his face but next thing he knew Chad was at his side pulling his along the now busy hallways to his next class.

" Ow did the bell go?" Troy asked finally realizing where his bushy haired friend was taking him.

"Yes!" Chad laughed. "What made you have this happy mood?"

"Ow nothing" Troy said the goofy grin returning to his face, as he thought of Gabriella

"So I heard Ryan, was asked out by Martha again at lunch, but Ryan said he would rather stick pins in his eyes!" Chad said laughing.

The grin on Troy's face disappeared as he remembered what had happened at lunch.

"Do you think Ryan is really mad at me? I said sorry" Troy asked getting into step with Chad. Chad sighed and finally let go of Troy's arm.

"Look no-one has beaten out Ryan for a musical since kindergarten" Chad said while waving at Zeke who had just passed in the opposite direction.

" We weren't trying to beat anyone out! We were just singing" Troy said looking uncomfortable.

"You will have a tough time convincing Ryan off that"

"I don't feel like I have any need to convince Ryan of anything." Troy said conviction in his voice.

Chad laughed. "Look if that boy could play Romeo and Juliet his own sister would be out of a part"

Troy nodded.

"Do you ever feel like there is this whole other person inside of you just waiting to come out?" Troy asked suddenly out of the blue.

Chad paused. "Um No!" He said laughing. Just then another bell rang, and the pair began to run. There was already late for class.

**you like? well if you do then review! that was long! i was just on a role lol and now my wrist is in pain so i'm off!**

remember review!

--Maddie/writersblock142

xox


End file.
